


Champion

by Tea_chan



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Manipulation, Misconduct, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, underage mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_chan/pseuds/Tea_chan
Summary: Rose has a new play thingAn alternative story line fic. The darkest day was held off after the tournament were the new champion won and Rose isn't happy he has to rethink everything.**first 2 chapters are being updated**
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tw for rape

The cheering in your ears was deafening. They got louder as the battle went on and as soon it was over, they erupted into screaming applause. They almost seemed as surprised as you were that you beat Leon. 

You were too focused on Leon to notice the announcer's voice declaring his defeat. He looked disappointed for a second, hiding behind his hat before that smile appeared pulling you closer to him in a side hug and putting it on your own head. You were laughing and smiling as he spoke to the crowd, lifting your hand up with his, declaring the new champion of the region. 

You could see Hop in the crowds, his expression, a mix of pride and envy but gave you a wave as soon as you noticed him, yelling something you couldn't even lip read but the smile said it all. You'd made him proud. 

Rose had come to the field, hardly audible even with the microphone. He'd given you a trophy and a medal that he hung around your neck. You'd never seen yourself so happy. 

Your mum had the video on repeat regularly and today was no different. You'd walk into the living room and hear the whole thing over again. 

"can you please at least turn it down?" you sighed, sitting next to her on the sofa, sipping your warm drink.  
"I can't help it. I'm just so proud of you," she smiled. "you were never that interested in Pokemon and look at you now, the champion."  
"it was 3 years ago. Jinx it, and I might lose this year."  
"don't say such a thing. You're practically almost beating Leon's record at this rate," she laughed, looking at the man on the screen. "I think he was rather surprised he was beat by an 18 year old.  
"Hop's not that much older then me. Don't act like it but if I didn't win, he probably would" she didn't really answer you, just tapped your knee as she got up and went to the kitchen. 

You sat back, turning down the audio yourself before turning over altogether. It was late, and you wanted some quiet TV before going to bed. Your phone buzzed on the side next to you, a message from Hop but when you opened it, it was just a drunken singing video of him and his brother from some bar in the town. You grimaced at the loud noise, turning down the volume but it didn't seem to do much justice. A message came through followed by more. 'come' 'there's beer'. Your reply was as blunt as his. 'no' 

You were hoping he'd given up by that point, but the next video that came through was Leon chugging a whole pitcher standing on the table as people sang that drinking song. 

"Leon really has let his reputation go, hasn't he," your mum said over your shoulder, looking down at the video. It made you smile. "still wears the Cape all the time, though."  
"well, you can't blame him. He never said he'd give up battles and retraining to take you on again" she squeezed your shoulder. "you should go and join them."  
"I can't, I have to be up early."  
"you're nothing like me when I tried the gym challenge. I was out every night."  
"and is that why you pulled a fire type against a water type?"  
"don't be so cheeky. Kabu trains against water types"  
"it was a magikarp. You lost to a magikarp" she lightly nudged your shoulder with a smile and sat down again. 

"are you sure you going to be alright tomorrow on your own?" she asked after some silence.  
"so going out and getting drunk is the advice you give me but now you want to come with me tomorrow? I'll be fine. I've been there already. Chairman Rose just wants to give me some advice on being the champion for the gym challenge next month," you said, hiding behind your cup. 

She didn't fight anymore then that, just gave you a reassuring smile. "I guess. Your Pokemon will keep you safe too. Are you staying over?"  
You gave her a nod and got up, putting the mug in the kitchen and headed to your bedroom. "I'll be fine. Night" 

\-----

The morning was chilly, not even a coat made of wooloo's wool would save you. You kept your coat close to you as you walked down to the station, a gentle sound of pokemon waking up in the early hours sun. The town was quiet considering it being Sunday morning. The stations being even quieter until you noticed Hop and Leon unconscious on the bench. 

Hop was lying across the bench, and Leon was at his feet, almost off the bench. It looked like some kind of fast-food wrapper was stuck to his face. You stood watching them, almost in disbelief that they could get that drunk and not even be able to find their way up the hill home. 

The loud intercom voice woke them up with a start, rubbing their faces as Hop pushed his brother away.  
"well, you both certainly look like you had fun."  
"shh shh shh" Hop hissed, holding his head."the world's spinning. What time is it?"  
"6 in the morning. What was the occasion that one bench between you both was a better idea then making it up the hill?"  
"then we've only been asleep for 2 hours," Leon said, standing. 

You moved Hop aside to sit. "it was your uncle's birthday right? Did you drink for him or something?"  
"to be honest I don't even remember seeing him" Hop whispered, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
"it sort of turned into me drinking with fans," Leon admitted, "and then some recognised Hop so he joined"  
"ahh, so both your egos got boosted. Got it" you brought your flask out from your bag, going to take a sip before Hop took it off you to sip it himself. 

"are you on your way to Wyndon for that league introduction thing" Leon sat on the other side of you two, patting down his hair as you nodded."Yeah, Chairman Rose made me do one for the first time too. It's easy, just to don't say say something that will get you into trouble"  
"like what exactly?"  
"well you're representing the league so don't go and enjoy the spotlight too much. Don't go wild. Don't reveal macro secrets. Don't destroy ancient memorials" you grimaced, almost forgetting about Bede. "Oh god he's going to want to fight me again," Leon laughed and patted your shoulder. "you're the champion, everyone is going to want to fight you, including Hop again since he's redoing the gym challenger."  
"I find it really fucking annoying that they change the badges every time so I can't use the same ones. I have a full badge already. I don't need to- I need to fight fucking Bede again!" Hop exclaimed, handing your flask back.

"You'll do fine. You almost made it a whole month without challenging me so maybe you learnt something this time around that I'm too strong and I'll whoop your ass" you had a shit eating grin on your face that only seemed to fuel him as reached into his bag for his pokeballs but his brother caught his wrist. "Don't" 

There was an announcement again as the train approached the platform. You stood up and so did they. "... So I guess you're coming with me?"  
"I need to talk to Rose anyway," Leon said. "and Hop is running away from his job."  
"I'm on holiday. Sonia gave me a holiday."  
" 3 months is a long holiday."  
"... Not much is happening anyway and when I win this thing I'll have to quit" that made you tsk with the same grin appearing again. "if" 

Before his brother could retaliate, Leon ushered you both onto the train, taking a table seat but sat you the other side of him. The rest of the journey was silent. Some conversations broke out between you three but it seemed they were much too hungover to keep it going. Soon enough, the train pulled into the city and the last destination. 

Hop stretched as he stepped out, his back cracking slightly. “You heading straight there,y/n?”  
“I was,” You answered him bluntly, heading towards the monorail. “You won’t be allowed in if you follow anyway.”  
“Alright, come find me when you’re both done” He waved off, moving to leave quickly leaving you with Leon.  
“...You wanted to talk to Rose, right?”Leon scratched his head.“Yeah but now I’m thinking it can wait. It’s only to do with next month anyway and I wouldn’t want to keep him from talking to you. He seems really excited about a new champion. I’m trying not to be offended.”  
“It was a long time, Leon. I think everyone is excited.”  
He gave a yawn, putting his hat back on. “I’m going to catch up with Hop before I lose sight of him. Best of luck with Rose,” He said, giving you a wave as he quickly went after his brother. You watched him go before taking the monorail to the Rose Tower. 

\--

The building was intimidating. It always towered all the other buildings and could be seen from almost anywhere with a clear enough landscape. The elevator ride up didn't make you feel any better, especially after every level a staff member would just mention how high you were and how much of a drop it is. 

You were almost on your knees as you reached the top and quickly scurried out, surprising both Rose and his snobby assistant. "Champion. You're finally here. And in one piece I see," she said, looking down at you. You'd show her a piece of your-

"Y/n, it's good to see you again" Rose smiled, standing from his desk."how have you been?"  
"I was great 5 minutes," you said, moving away from the lift doors. Rose let out a small laugh. "Yes, the journey up can be quite daunting sometimes. Especially when you have a cold. Come, sit. Oleana, leave us" he took a seat back down as his assistant nodded and left through the lift not before giving you a dirty look as she passed. You paid no attention and sat opposite. 

"she's going to sabotage the lift one day when I'm in it" you got comfy on the chair. It was hard and made you fidget.  
"I'd hope not. That would be hard to clean up" Rose chuckled, leaning back making his chair squeak. "how did your last tournament go? I saw you gave Raihan quite a beating."  
"all his determination to beat Leon has spread onto beating me. Even sparing and he's yet to even make me panic"  
"that's good," he smiled. "this year should bring in a bigger audience."  
"I don't know. Some people are disappointed Leon lost. I've seen it a couple of times on social media that they think this whole thing is botched. You know, Leon losing to an 18 year old first time contestant and all."  
"I wasn't much older than you when I took second place and it wasn't even Leon at the time. Everyone believed him when he won, why wouldn't they believe you?"  
You shrugged, slouching down slightly in the chair. "I just… I feel like they don't like me as much as they liked Leon," you said quietly. A gentle smile came onto Rose's face and he stood. 

"people can be cruel but with time your popularity will grow as long as you stay in the people's good books" he turned away from his desk to look out the window overlooking the city, his arms crossed behind his back."you have a reputation to keep. You're representing the League and the Gym challenge now. The people of Galar look up to you, and for the most part, they're excited for what happens now" he turned back, the smile still there. "don't get distracted by the people that don't believe you. Social media is a strong thing. Just focus on keeping your fans happy." 

It wasn't really the encouragement you wanted, but it did help. You sat up straighter, unbutton your coat and hung it against the chair.  
"what was it like for you to have all that spotlight?" you asked him. He gave a soft chuckle. "Amazing. I liked making people happy. So much I started this business and I gave them power. Even sponsoring the Gym Challenge. Being the Champion wasn't for me but I enjoy the spotlight just as much" 

"was there anything else you wanted to speak to me about, sir?" you smiled. "because I was wondering-"  
"one piece of advice I would give is always be on the press side. Then you can't go wrong. People read the newspaper and they share the same views most of the time,"  
You frowned. It seemed out of place in the conversation. It almost seemed like a warning. Macro Cosmo owned the newspapers. They practically owned everything. You shifted uncomfortably "u-understood, sir." 

He turned back to the window briefly. The sun was already setting, a soft pink light seeped into the room. You'd been watching the sun blockers gently come down all afternoon protecting the building from its gaze and now it was almost gone, the whole city was in view.  
"y/n, join me for a second," he smiled. 

You got up, untangling yourself from your bag and leaving it on the chair and joined him at the window. The view was amazing. You couldn't help but be amazed and stand in awe. You were so distracted with the view you didn't notice the gentle hand that placed on your waist. "it's astonishing, isn't it? You've probably seen cities at night but nothing like from this height. I helped build all of this. And it puts me at ease to see the accomplishments I've achieved in my time. One day you'll also feel like this. Even if it doesn't work out. You'll still be proud of what you've done." 

You took in his words, looking around the city. The front of the stadium was lite up, shining on the rose shaped building. You couldn't see people but you had no doubt that they were having fun in the many restaurants and pubs. And in one of them must have been Hop and Leon. 

You took your time looked around, Rose standing besides you with the usual smile. He was watching you, but you didn't pay attention. Not until the gentle on your waist began to shift up your skirt. 

Famous person or not, you weren't just going to ignore it. You went to spin round, aiming a slap at him but his other hand came and clamped over your mouth, turning you back to the window and pressed you against it. You tried to scream out but no noises could escape you. His knee was between your legs, making them spread and his free hand was running across the new exposed skin. 

Tears ran down your eyes. Just a moment ago you felt so safe and now you felt so scared. You struggled in his grip, thrashing as his fingers rubbed between your legs. Your head shook from side to side, silently begging him. His head came to meet your ear, gently breathing into your ear before nibbling the end of it and at the same time a finger pushed inside of you. 

You were screaming underneath his hand. Loud enough to rupture eardrums. But every time his hand came close enough for you to bite it, it would back off just a bit. It felt like he'd done this before. Every move you made he was ahead of you. The scratches you left down his arm didn't even bother him. 

His fingers were removed but you knew what came next. You shut your eyes and tensed your whole body as something much thicker pressed in. With a simple lift, he had pushed himself and positioned yourself to press against him. This wasn't your first time. Frankly, it wasn't your second but it had still been a while. You whimpered underneath his hand as he pulled back just to push back in and continue. 

Your eyes were cloudy as you opened them, looking back into the city. His hand turned to get a better grip, pushing you closer to the glass as his pace quickened. He was kissing your neck and leaving marks. You caught a glimpse of his smile in your reflection. It was the same one. 

His movements were getting sloppy as he neared, his breath heavy. He pulled out suddenly and something warm and sticky hit the back of your legs. Your eyes shut again, body shuddering. He let out a groan as he calmed down from his high but let out a soft chuckle, kissing your neck. “I think I prefer you over Leon” Your eyes widened. Had he used Leon like this too? You tried to move your head away, but he kept it close. “Thanks for coming to see me, y/n. But you’d better go and clean yourself before someone sees you, hmm?” 

Slowly, he released his hands. You didn't move for a moment, too afraid. You quickly darted to your bag, fumbling for your pokeballs but he chuckled. “I’m not challenging you, Y/n. If you use your pokemon against me, that would just be assault. How would that look to everyone else, hmm?”he grinned. There was a bing on the elevator, someone had called it. The doors were shutting. “Run along”  
You didn't want to be with him any longer. You grabbed your bag and coat quickly, darting to the elevator. You didn’t look at him as you made your way down. 

\-------

Your body was almost running on autopilot, taking you to the hotel as your mind wandered and replayed what just happened, what you could have done differently. You were standing outside the hotel for the last 5 minutes. A roar from a Corviknigh alerted you, and you looked up at the hotel. But his face flashed through your mind. You were looking at this hotel as he was assaulting you. You were looking at this city. You gulped. You didn't want to be in this city any longer. You didn’t want to be anywhere near him. You looked back at the station and decided you would go home


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw rape and mention of underage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for the long wait! My enthusiasm for this fic has suddenly returned but I didn't write down the original plot and had to quickly think of one. Chapter might seem a little rushed and there might be some grammar and spelling mistakes but I wanted to post this before my enthusiasm left me once more. 
> 
> I've been thinking about converting this to a Gloria fic instead as well since I am out of practise with xreader but let me know what you think! 
> 
> Quick disclaimer--  
> I wrote this before finding our cinderace is 6ft tall or so

The train whistle woke you up, indicating it reached its stop. You rubbed your eyes awake, quickly moving off the train. It was early morning and you'd hardly slept. You took a look around the familiar station. No shops but a small coffee stand were open on the platform so you had no choice but to order whatever ever they had. 

It was a weak coffee you'd destroyed with sugar and milk to mask the bitter taste and almost drank the whole thing in one. You threw the cup away and walked out of the station. 

A gentle breeze plays with your hair but sends a chill up your spine. You wrapped your coat closer to yourself and looked around. You didn't want to go home yet. You'd have to talk to your mum and you just weren't ready to do that. You took a seat on a bunch instead and looked through your phone. 

You had 25 missed calls from Hop and 5 from Leon. 

You blinked, a little surprised and looked through your messages. Only two from Hop. 'hey Y/N, are you done with Rose yet? Me and Leon were going to go get something to eat and were wondering if you wanted to come'  
'Y/N?' 

You hovered over the keyboard for a while, thinking of an answer. 'Hey, sorry I was out' the reply was immediate.'  
'where are you?'

You stared at it for a while before putting it away and getting up, heading into town. You knew at least one coffee shop would be open. 

Your second coffee was stronger and came with A sandwich but you hardly touched it. You'd almost gone a full 5 minutes without replaying the events of last night through your head. You could still smell him on you. You felt him on you. Those hands had never left. 

You wrapped your coat around you tighter, trying to distract yourself. There was a little rustle coming from your bag. One of the balls threatened to open. You gently put your hand on it. "hey, shh, you can't come out. It's okay" you whispered. As you went to take your hand off, the ball opened and your Cinderace was at your side, looking at you worriedly. He had your arm between his paws.  
"hey hey, no-"  
He made a noise and thumped his leg.  
"no-"  
Another thump and you sighed, petting his head as he nuzzled up to you, trying to climb up onto your lap but he suddenly stopped and sniffed you. His ears went back as a slight growl left him and then looked up at you a little sadly. You looked down at him and pulled him closer. "...you can smell him, can't you?" 

He seemed happy to sit on your lap but his gaze was on your food and so he was moved to the seat beside you where he always gained the task to look after your coat. He quietened down before his ears straightened and he looked up to the door, a slight growl but made a sound of excitement instead. You looked up to see Hop running towards you.  
"where have you been?!"  
You were a little taken back. "i-what?"  
"I called the hotel, they said you never checked in"  
"oh… " you picked up Cinderace again before he could leap over to see Leon. "I was homesick" 

A frown was on Hop's face making you worried if he'd believe you but it softened as he sat down. "Why are you here so early?"  
"Me and Hop came back a little early to beat the rush. We were just walking home and he saw you in here" Leon answered, leaning over to pet the pokemon. You flinched slightly that he seemed to notice and took his hand back, sitting down instead. 

Hop was staring at you. You looked at him back but he didn't back down.  
"Hop, you're making me uncomfortable"  
"Sorry. What's that mark on your neck? Did you burn yourself?"  
Your hand went to your neck, going to see what he was talking about but you stopped, your hand covered it as your mind replayed memories. "y-yeah I did"  
"No, that's a hickey" your blood ran cold.  
"she hooked up and shagged someone instead"  
"Jeez, Hop" Leon tsked as you shifted uncomfortably "she's allowed to do what she wants"  
"N-No, I" you tried to protest but Hop laughed. "I'm just playing around. Do whatever you want. Who was it? Was it Raihan?" you opened your mouth to reply but Leon spoke first.  
"Why would it be Raihan?"  
"she's got a crush on him. Probably"  
"it wasn't Raihan. It wasn't anybody" you replied angrily.  
"It's not like you can talk, Hop. You chat anything up that looks cute. Like the guy from the bar yesterday"  
"Guys I really don't want to talk about this" you said, finishing the last of your drink, ready to go if they tried to continue but Hop smirked and backed down. 

You sat back down and rubbed the bridge of your nose. A migraine was looming. Your plan was to go to the offerities and report the 'incident' but with them here anxiety took over. If you tried to leave Hop would just either follow you or ask where you were going. If you told him he would just keep asking why until he'd connect that something happened and try to help you but you just didn't want that. Cinderace put a gentle paw on your arm, looking up at you worried. You gave his head a ruffle. 

"So what are you going to do now? Are you going to train? Want to spare?" Hop asked, making you sigh. "Have you had coffee already today?" the boy shrugged "is that a yes?"  
"it's a no. I want to go home and sleep" you rubbed the bridge of your nose again.  
"but haven't you just got up?"  
"more sleep then" 

"Hop, I'll fight you. Leave her alone" Leon piped in, sitting back on his seat.  
"if I wanted to fight you, I would ask"  
"oh so you're afraid to fight me?"  
"I'm not afraid, I'm-"  
"I've had enough" you stood up quickly, putting your coat back on and scooping Cinderace up the best you could. 

"y/n, what about your buttie-"  
"it's yours now" you called back to Hop as you left quickly. 

\------

You hadn't gone home straight away. You'd texted your mum that you were alive and marked it down as progress for your day. She'd informed you she was out food shopping and wouldn't be back until later. 

You turned the key in the lock and stepped inside, putting your bag down and looked around. You were truly alone. No pokemon came running up to you to greet you. They were either with your mum or asleep. Cinderace had agreed to go back to his ball but only with bribery.

You looked yourself in the mirror as you took off your coat. For a moment you were unable to stop looking. It was your face but why didn't you feel the same. 

The longer you looked, the longer your mind started to remember it all. Why didn't you fight back? Why didn't you immediately call the police when he let you go. Why didn't you ask for help from anyone downstairs. Why didn't you scream. 

Tears ran down your face before you could pull yourself away and choked back a sob. Make yourself a tea and decide on a plan you told yourself but you find you didn't move, leaning your head on the door frame. 

The door behind you opened quickly and you scampered yourself into a standing position. "Oh hey mum-" you said as you turned but froze up immediately and backed away. 

Rose dived towards you, grabbing your cheeks with one hand and pushed you against the wall, the other at your throat tightening until you couldn't release any more sounds. Tears pricked your eyes. 

"Don't scream and I'll let you breath" 

He removed the hand from your chin but kept the one at your throat, loosening it slightly. 

"Help!-" 

The air was pushed out of you as he tightened his grip and punched you in the stomach. You choked against his hand. He didn’t remove it until a black started to creep up your eyes and you gasped, coming back so suddenly from almost fainting. Your legs were weak, leaning against him just to stand as he kept you pinned against the wall. Your bag behind you wiggled a little. 

“W-what do you want” you choked out quietly, your tongue heavy in your mouth. 

“I think we need to talk.”

“W-we don’t” you tried to say bravely, trying to push him away. “We don’t?” he smirked, easily pushing you back against the wall. “You weren’t at your hotel last night. I wanted to talk to you” he grabbed your chin, turning it to look at him. Your blood ran cold at the thought. "About our little meeting"  
"Please leave" you sobbed  
"Leon interrupted me before I could really discuss things with you-"  
"Discuss what things?! Like what you just did to me?!"  
"In a way, yes. You're not going to tell anyone about that"  
"Go fuck yourself!-"  
He quickly put his hand over your mouth. "Don't raise your voice at me"

You wiggled, managing to get some room "stay away from me! Ill fucking tell everyone what you did!"

He sighed "I didn't want to have to use this so early" he got out his rotom, beginning to play a video. At first your eyebrows knitted together. It sounded like amateur porno. Up until you saw Hop's hair. 

You moved quickly, going to grab the rotom but he held it from your reach. "How did you get that?!"  
He didn't answer you. "The date on this video was a good couple of years ago. You and Hop would have still been in school. But that girl hes with" he turned to look at you "that's you isn't it?"  
"That's none of your business!"  
"What were you two doing filming such a thing underage? At 15 no less"  
"We were drunk!" You yelled "and I was only a few months off 16"  
The grin grew on his face. "Hop was over the legal age" 

"I gave consent! There's a big bloody difference between that video and what you did to me!"  
He ignored you, keeping the video playing. "You're going to do everything I say and work with me. If you refuse I'll post this video everywhere and have Hop arrested. You'll ruin his life. His and his brother's reputation, just when Leon took over sorting out the leagues. Everyone will see you as a whore and do you think they'll believe you when you put out a claim that the chairman raped you?" He sneered. 

Tears were running down your face. It was blackmail but it was working. Hop had tried so hard. He didn't deserve you ruining it.  
“Do we have an understanding?”

“I already work for you. I don’t see how much you can take over. Do you just want me to be your little play toy or something” you mumbled, sinking under him.  
“There’s a lot more you could do for Macro Cosmos as the champion. I’m going to be your coach. I'll organise your battles and spars, photoshoots and autograph etc. Maybe then the media will like you more when you put yourself out in other ways rather than being on your back”  
You gulped a little. “If you wanted me to do that you could have just asked me nicely instead of-” His hand came across your face, leaving a red mark. “Let’s be honest here, you’re lazy. I don’t know how you ended up winning, I don’t care if it was rigged. But you don’t seem to care about being the champion, representing Galar and it’s pissing me off. I made this country and I’m not going to let you ruin it” his hand was around your neck again, lifting you up slightly. Your hands clawed at his. “Leon cared. He did everything I asked him. He was a good champion and you knocked him off. So now it’s your responsibility. I’m tired of kids ruining everyone for me. Do we have an agreement?” He pushed you back up against the wall, knocking over objects on the nearby chest of drawers. “And what I did to you was because I couldn’t help myself. You can’t keep acting like whore and not expect to get this treatment” 

You choked, pushing back from him until you managed to whimper a small yes and he let go. His attention caught a picture that had fallen and it picked it up as you caught your breath. It was a picture of you with a tall man pulling you close, arm over your shoulder smiling.  
“Your boyfriend?”  
You narrowed your eyes at him. “My brother”  
“Brother? I didn’t see him in the database” he smiled, turning his gaze to look at you. A shiver ran down your spin. “He’s on a small holiday away from Galar. Stay away from him”  
“You’re in no position to be giving me orders but I’ll have to look him up. It’s unusual to have someone that’s off the radar. I trust he was born in Galar?” You looked up at him with glare, sealing lips. He got the idea.  
“Fine. If your mouth has stopped being useful I think I’d prefer you choking”

Before you had time to register what he meant he was pushing you to your knees, unbuckling himself and holding your mouth open, sliding himself in to the back. You started choking immediately but he had already started to move, pushing your head to stay straight against the wall. Tears ran down your eyes as you looked up at him, pleading. He rolled his eyes. “Breath throw your nose, Champion” 

As much as you didn’t want to take it, you were going to pass out if you didn’t take the advice. Your jaw hurt from the force entry and you choked with every thrust until he came in your mouth, pulling out. Your hands went to your mouth, feeling as if you were going to be sick, wanting to spit it out but his hand was in your hair, seeming to wait for your decision Spit up over yourself or swallow. You choose the later whimpering. “Good girl” he chuckled, putting himself away. “Very clean” 

You slapped his hand away and turned your head, making him chuckle. “I’ll be in touch. Remember what I said, Y/n. You do not want to challenge me. I can make you disappear” He said, walking away toward the back door, gesturing with his hand as he left. 

Not long after the front door opened and your mother came in, carrying shopping bags with the help of some pokemon. She scrambled to your feet, wiping your mouth.  
“Oh y/n, could you help me with these- did you try and release a pokemon in here?” she asked, looking down at the mess on the floor. “Oh no, sorry I...I just tripped and caught it” the lie slipped off your tongue and you hated it. You wanted to tell her everything that just happened, tell her to get away. Tears pricked at your eyes again.  
“Oh y/n, what's the matter?” she put her shopping down as was by your side, pokemon following. You quickly brought her into a hug that she hugged you back in. “I-I’m just tired”


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised myself I'd sit and edit this chapter after I was done but it didn't happen and I just corrected what I knew was wrong. 
> 
> I also decided to go with using Gloria instead since it was easier for me to write. Using reader unfortunately became very immersion breaking for me. I'll be editing it out on past chapters too. Anyway, please enjoy! It's been really nice to read all your nice comments and It's filling me with enthusiasm. This might be the first time I've posted a chapter for a fic with the next one already started. 
> 
> No tw for this chapter!

It had been almost over a week since she had last seen Rose. A long and anxious week. Everytime her phone buzzed she was afraid to look but too scared not to. The only messages she had gotten were from Hop, keeping up with the conversation or asking for battles or advice. 

She looked out her window at some of her wondering pokemon. Her Venusaur was out looking at the flowers and sun bathing peacefully. Every now and again her Hydreigon would try and sit on top of him, either to annoy him or to play. She sat back and smiled. She only really used to have them out during the day but now it was just a safety precaution. No one was going to bother her with a Hydreigon flying around. They didn't need to know he's mainly friendly. 

She got up and cautiously moved around a much too big of a pokemon to sit in her room to sit on her bed. The silvally opened one eye to look at her, made a noise and shut its eye again. 

For the last couple of days it had insisted to be in the same room as Gloria. She'd wonder if Cinderace had had a chat with them to make them all so suddenly protective over her or if they were picking up on her emotions. Three however were still missing including the Cinderace himself. 

Her phone pinged almost as soon as she shut it off and with a grumble she opened it up to look. An unread email was waiting in her folder from Oleana. She stared at it for what seemed like forever, running scenarios on her head about what could be inside. Was Oleana going to blackmail her now? She was going to constantly email her work?

Out of the garden duo, Oleana was the definitely now the one she could stand to talk to but nevertheless opened the email cautiously. There was a timetable inside with a meeting date. The whole league board was going to be there. She could only presume this was the email about the galar gym challenge. There was little under a week left. There was also an invite to a group chat that she decided not to check. Every ping her phone gave her enough anxiety anyway. Speaking of. A message from Leon. 

Did you get the email?

About the meeting? Yeah. And the group chat

Don't join that yet. It's just a mess of selfies and memes. I don't think this is what Oleana wanted. She left. 

She laughed a bit, thinking again about joining the chat, just to share your own pictures and take your place as the champion and champion of memes. 

I'll think about it 

The meeting was scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. Which meant she'd either need to get the train now and stay the night or wake up early enough to get the first train of the day to be able to make it from Postwick to Wyndon. She got up, packing a quick bag. 

Gloria looked at Silvally covering half her room, having to climb to get over him. His head under her bed just to fit in. "Null. We've got to go. Please get in your ball" she sighed as she held it out. It gave out a noise but didn't fight, too sleepy. 

Gathering the rest of her pokemon in the garden, she headed to the kitchen. Her mum was cooking something and both Cinderace and her blue Slyveon were watching her with hope. "Guys, ball, we need to catch a train" 

All three of them turned round, Sylveon making a sweet noise as it was taken by the light but Cinderace refused. She saw it coming. He didn't want to stay in his ball, that meant he wouldn't be able to protect her- or so she gathered. The pokemon had become rather protective over her, staying near her, sleeping next to her. And it helps. 

"Ace, where's Gardevoir? Could you ask them to return to their ball?" She gave the pokemon a ball and watched the excitement raise in its face. It ran off quickly. 

"Leaving without a piece of this pie?" 

She turned to look at her mother. "If it's ready to take then I'll have some. I have to get to Wyndon"

"Oh honey, I know I've said this before and as much as I hate it but would it be easier to move?" 

"Yeah but getting an apartment in Wyndon will be fun"

"Well you could always just take a taxi-"

"No" she interrupted quickly, making her mother laugh and turn, handing her daughter seven pieces of pie in a container. "Have a safe journey" 

She nodded and quickly pecked her mothers cheeks as Cinderace came running back, handing her the ball. "I'll be back soon" 

\---- 

Wydons air was busy today. More people were around and few gathered around the stadium making her curious. Upon further investigation she found a match was being held. A spar between two gym leaders. She didn't even realise it was going on. Did Rose have a point? Leon used to always be around for these battles. He knew who was playing and even the team. But the new champion was nowhere to be found for this one. 

She tried to not let it bother as she made her way to her hotel, Cinderace following on behind. When she was younger walking with Leon was almost impossible. People would stop and talk to him and take pictures with him. Sure, Gloria got a couple but even as she walked she'd only got a few waves and hellos.

She quickly moved through the city, getting to the hotel and heading to bed, wrapped up in a pile of duvets. She didn't want to think about it anymore. Her day tomorrow was going to be stressful enough. She didn't know whether Rose was going to be in that room with them. And if he was, she couldn't let it bother her. 

\---- 

The meeting room was being held on the ground floor and she preyed slightly to herself. Many helpful staff were able to point her to the direction of the meeting. She gave a knock before entering. 

"Gloria, thanks for coming" her body shivered as she heard Rose's voice. "Take a seat. We were just about to start" 

She looked around the room at the gym leaders, giving her a wave. At least some of them. Opal and Piers both had their new leaders in training, and stood behind them. Bede stuck up his nose as he looked at Gloria, a small smirk. She wasn't sure what to think about it but Marnie had a look in her eye that seemed she was excited to see her. Of course, her face didn't move or show any emotion. 

Leon gestures to the empty seat next to him, patting her shoulder. "You alright?"   
"Yeah, just a little tired"   
"Train? You need to find an alternative-"  
"It's fine"  
Leon looked over her with a worried expression.   
"Gloria, you slept right?" 

She didn't really give him an answer, only getting a notebook out.   
"Alright, let's get on with this. Bases first, welcome Gloria to her first meeting and her first Galar Gym challenge as Champion. We'll go through what that means in a minute" Rose began. "Bede will be taking over as the fairy gym leader this year I've heard?"   
"Yes, chairman Rose. I've been training with miss Opal for years now and she believes I am ready" the boy answered with a small bow. "That and I want to get ready for retirement finally," the old woman remarked. "I bought a house in Alola last year and it's still waiting but not everyone can retire at a young age"   
"Hey" a gruff voice answered. Piers sitting up straight. "I'm not retiring. I'm focusing on my gigs instead. So I'm…" he paused for a moment, trying to find the word.   
"Quitting?" The dragon gym leader spoke up with a grin. Piers narrowed his eyes "No. moving on" 

"Bicker later. I take that as Marnie is going to sit out this one this year?" Rose carried on. The girl nodded. "I need to train to be my best. I want to take the champion down"   
"Don't we all" Raihan piped up again with a laugh.   
"What have I done to you people?" Gloria laughed herself. "I'm actually a very nice person" 

"Most of the contendant have signed up by now, including Leon's brother again. They'll have until 11pm to sign up tonight. Opening ceremony next Friday. Leon will be opening it as he's taking over from me for league based inquiries. The gym leaders for the qualifying matches will be picked at a later date. Ranked by how many trainers the leader won against. And of course an opportunity to knock out our new champion. If she wants, she can also take part in a battle in the opening ceremony if we have any volunteers. New badges will be delivered to your gyms within this week" Rose read of a sheet of paper. "If there's no questions I'll pass on to-"

Gloria slowly raised her hand "sorry...I was just wondering about the pokemon rules. Specifically if this means I can't bring Silvally?" Rose sat back, giving a look but his smile had not fallen. "Of course. We've researched this since your Silvally was a gift from Marco. We can confirm that there are multiple Silvally and although it's a rare pokemon, you are not the only one with one"  
She gave a nod and looked back down to the table. 

"I'll pass on to Leon"

The purple haired man stood with a small on his face. "As Rose said I'll be taking over the league duties and I actually have a new tournament planned for Galar. I'll be inviting trainers, old and new from all around to battle for the ultimate champion title-"   
"Leon. We already have a tournament like this. It's the World Coronation Series" Rose said, sitting up straight. Leon turned him with a smile. "I'm aware and I'm also aware how they had to cancel it this year because not enough people signed up. The entry requirements were insane and not thought through and unfair. As well as some trainers selling each other out. It all fell through when I stopped signing up" Rose sat back "fair enough" he mumbled 

"My plan is to have a tournament like that. But the only requirement will be age. Skill doesn't have to be shown. The only goal is to win. Champions from other regions will be invited as well as trainers. I think this might be what Galar needs. A boost to tourism no less with those coming on holiday to watch these matches"   
"Ugh, you sound like a businessman now" Raihan rubbed his head.   
"I like this idea Leon" Rose spoke up, smiling. "When do you plan for this to take place?"  
"After our gym challenge, sir. I'll be sending out invites"  
"I look forward to this" 

Leon's face shined with delight. Rose's approval still meant a lot to him it seemed. She could have scoffed. She wouldn't let herself become like that at least. 

"If that's everything then I'll finish the meeting here. Thank you everyone and I'll see you at the opening ceremony" Rose smiled and got up, gathering his coat. Gloria avoided his eye contact. Leon came back to stand besides her as she stood up putting her coat on. " I'm going to the pub with some of the gym leaders. Want to come?" She looked up at him. "It's just Raihan isn't it" he blushed up a bit. "Well, the others were busy and Piers just swore at me"   
"I'll come then" anything to get away from Rose. 

The man smiled. "Great. It's not far from here. We can walk. Not like there's an option if you're coming" he ruffled her hair playfully. She lightly tapped it away. "You need the exercise" 

Raihan raised an eyebrow at the scene. "Why wouldn't she walk?"   
"Gloria has a fear of heights," Leon answered. She gave a nod in agreement. "I'd rather die than be in one of those cabs dangling in the air swaying-" the thought of it almost made her faint, swaying herself slightly before Leon put a hand in her shoulder to steady her.   
"It's selective though. My charizard is fine and her Hydreigon"   
"It's not that. Salem doesn't take me up further then a couple of feet. Enough that if I'd fall I'd just break a bone"   
"It startles me that that's a better outcome for you" Raihan commented with a laugh, leading the group away and out the tower, heading into town. 

"Well breaking my leg is easier to fix then breaking my spine or dying altogether" Gloria said, putting her hand in her pockets to keep warm.   
"So it is the heights you don't like or falling?" Raihan asked, opening the door for the two. The pub was busy, bustling with people. A barmaid waved them inside with a smile and pointed at a seat in the corner. "It's both really. But being stuck inside a cab that far in the air is just so scary to me. What if the Corviknigh drops it?"   
"That never happens Gloria," Leon said, taking a seat beside Raihan. "They don't want to drop you. And even the cases they have dropped the cab was because they didn't like the people inside and they dropped them somewhere safe" 

She mumbled, sitting down and taking off her coat. The bag rattled besides her furiously. "No no-!" But before she could stop it, a ball slid out and opened and she was being nuzzled by Cinderace. 

The men chuckled. "Aw, he couldn't wait." Leon commented, making the pokemon turn to him. Cinderace gave a happy sound at both the men and sat in her lap looking happy. "He really doesn't want to sit in his ball now" Gloria said, giving him a Berry to play with.   
"You don't always have to keep him in his ball," Raihan said. "The only reason I don't have Flygon out- or any of my pokemon out really is because they're too big"   
"I know. He's out usually. He'll just break out before I can let him out"   
"Sometimes they're just like that." Leon said, looking through the menu. "I normally have charizard out too. But it likes to pose for pictures for people who still recognise us" 

"About that guys" she took in a breath, stroking and bringing the pokemon close. "Do you guys think I'm a good champion?"  
"They're definitely very skilled. And annoying one to have such a varied team and that Blue Sylveon that can single handedly wipe out my team-" the dragon leader started. She chuckled "no no, though thank you. I ment as a champion. My reputation. I...don't get a lot of crowd attention" Raihans face fell emphatic.   
"Well you're definitely more of a shy champion" Leon admitted, dishing out the drinks as they came. "But I was too when I first started. Rose helped with it. It can be quite daunting. But you'll get used to it. If anything, I think the public likes this quite mysterious champion who is rarely seen and when she battles she makes the whole crowd scream"  
"Also a pose helps. Take Leon's" Raihan interrupted. The girl giggled again. "I already have that printed on my league card as a joke before I won against him now I can't change it"  
"Talking about your league card, that number-"  
"I didn't think they'd let me have it"   
"Champion Gloria 69" the grin on the dragon leader's face grew. "The league was so pissed when you made it so far with that number. Why didn't they make you change it?"  
"Because then everyone would know the league made me change it. You're meant to be able to choose your own number and I chose that" she laughed. 

She took a sip from her drink, sweetness flooding her taste buds. She wasn't sure what Berry it was made out of but she'd definitely have to take out from Leon what he had ordered for her. "Are you ready for the gym challenge?" Leon asked her, making her look at him. "I think. I'm nervous but to be honest I just have to watch for a couple of months. How's Hop doing? I didn't think he'd want to go again"   
"He's excited actually. I don't think he's fully given up being a trainer yet. Even with his research he'd bring back new pokemon from different parts of Galar and the Isles. I just think he likes pokemon" that sounded like Hop. When he first told her he was going to be a researcher it crushed her with guilt. She had taken his dream and once again she had his life on her back. 

"I'm not sure who to battle with for the opening ceremony" she admitted, desperately wanting to change the subject. "Raihan is always an option" the man in question gleamed proudly. "Though he was always my option. Marnie and Bede like you"   
"Bede likes no one"   
"Okay, Marnie then"   
"She's not a leader yet. I don't think she wants to be part of it yet either. I might be stuck with Raihan"   
"No one is stuck with me" he made a noise, sitting back on the chair. "I think Leon should do it"  
"Me? But I'm opening the ceremony"   
"Ex champion with new champion. Would bring a big crowd"   
"I guess. I could work around it. Gloria, what do you think?" The men turned to look at her. "I...I'd have to think about it. Fighting you would mean I'd have to change my team around"   
"Could always do a one on one. Charizard vs your Cinderace. Give both the crowd a taste for giantimax"   
"Fire type vs fire type?" Raihan said, raising an eyebrow.   
"It might work but we can't really swap out. Those are the pokemon we first partnered with and still use"   
"It's gotta be me or you, Lee" Raihan said, sitting up straight again with a stretch. "You guys heading back to Postwick tonight?"   
"I am. I think Gloria is too. We can get there by morning if we leave now" he turned to look at the women.   
"A night on the train doesn't sound fun. If you guys want to crash, my place is open. Though it's the sofa only" 

Leon turned to look at her, seemingly asking her to make a decision. "Well if you don't mind. Hammerlocke is closer anyway" she answered, gathering her bag. "30 minutes train ride it is' ' he chuckled, leading the way out again. 

She followed closely behind, trying to hide her face as much as possible from the cold wind. Small snowflakes were caught in the wind, getting heavier as they walked to the station. The three huddled together on a bench, waiting for the train. The men were off having a conversation of their own. Gloria held Cinderace close for worth. The pokemon had fallen asleep, producing natural heat that was keeping her warm enough until the train arrived. 

By the time they got to Hammerlocke the snow had come down harder, starting to settle. Raihan almost ran to his apartment, opening the door quickly for them. She stood inside smirking at the man. That's what you get for wearing shorts all year round.

The gym leader returned with a blanket and pillow for them both. "Sofas all yours. Help yourself to anything, make yourself at home. Too cold, going to go to bed" he said quickly, moving to his own bedroom as shut the door. 

Gloria looked up at Leon. The two shared a short laugh. "You can take the bigger side. You're taller and need that space" she said, hopping onto the smaller side of the L shaped sofa. "Don't worry, you'll grow one day" he yawned, almost collapsing onto the sofa. She chuckled and held the blanket close to herself. For once she felt safe without the need of her pokemon. And she fell asleep without even a thought about Rose or a flashback. A smile was on her face as she slept peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up getting the heights very wrong so I made a list of the team Gloria uses as well as nicknames.   
> Onion- Venusaur 6,5ft (2.01m)  
> Salem- Hydreigon 5,9ft (1.8m)  
> Null- Silvally 7,07ft (2.3m)  
> Blue-Blue Sylveon 3,2ft (99.1cm)  
>  Gardevoir 5,0ft (1.6m)  
> Ace- Cinderace 4,7ft (1.4m)
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
